trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Flags
Flags enable a player to increase. the rate at which their stations generate passengers and the maximum number of passengers their station can hold. Flags can be purchased in the Shop and sometimes received as gifts or as rewards for different achievements as well as offered as Special Offers. At the start of the game the maximum number of flags allowed at a players station is 10. This limit can be increased with special buildings such as Embassy, Shivaji Tower and Aerial Tower II. If a player has less than their maximum number of flags on their station, a Flag Logo will appear on the left hand side of the screen indicating the current/maximum number of flags. Clicking on the logo will open the flag section of the shop. __TOC__ Standard Shop flags Six new flags were added as part of the Game Update. Each of the new flags has a "+" at the end of its name. These flags are available only through the Pixel Federation Portal. As part of the same update, the lower-level flags (Superior and below) were rebalanced for bonuses, durations, and costs. Reward Flags Special Edition Flags } | +30% | +30% | 5d 0h | | 45 | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Memorial Flag | | +50% | +50% |3d 0h | | |5 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Cog Flag | | +40% | +40% | 4d 0h | | 46 | 5 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Gear Flag | | +80% | +80% | 7d 0h | | 96 | 10 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Samba Flag | | +20% | +20% | 4d 0h | | 40 | 15 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Champagne Flag | | +15% | +15% | 3d 0h | | 1 | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | 2015 Flag | | +20% | +40% | 4d 0h | | 40 | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Decoration Flag | | +10% | +10% | 3d 0h | | 15 | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Present Flag | | +30% | +30% | 4d 0h | | 40 | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Bounty Flag | | +20% | +20% | 4d 0h | | 40 | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Turkey Flag | | +45% | +45% | 7d 0h | | 150 | 3 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Horror Flag | | +15% | +15% | 3d 0h | | 20 | 10 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Demon Flag | style="white-space:nowrap;" | | +30% | +30% | 5d 0h | | 275 | 10 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | 1M Gift | Free (as Gift) | +10% | +10% | 4d 0h | | | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | 1M Boost | | +150% | +150% | 3d 0h | | 50 | 2 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" | Football Flag | | +15% | +15% | 4d 0h | | 35 | 5 |} Gift Flags Historical flags The following flags are from the old system prior to the game update. They were received as gifts from Mr. Bill or from other players. Originally, they were the only gifts that players could not use on their own stations; flags could be placed only at neighbours' stations. Under the old system, each flag gave a bonus of 10% bonus to passenger limit and passenger income. Game history The rules for flags under the old system were: *Placing Flags **One of the many gifts you can receive from your neighbours are flags. You get 100 XP for placing each flag, and you earn progress toward the Vexillarius achievement. de:Fahnen Category:Gifts Category:Shop